Love's Hatred
by Thee Halloween King
Summary: A fun story about 4 kids surviving life.
1. Chapter One: Kristine

**Chapter 1**

 **Kristine**

I really didn't have friends till seventh grade but, hey! Everyone at my old school thought I was either a demon or the devil. Once I did get to school people immediately started staring at me. I got nervous so I started fidgeting with the fidget cube I always keep with me. I think one of the kids noticed. I looked at the sheet in my other hand and read it over again it said;

Dear Kristine King,

I will be your buddy for the next few days so you'll have at least one friend here. My name is Payton Osborne and you will be able to find me in room #214 east building. Your locker is floor 2 #295 of the east building. and here's your locker combo 25-16-06. I have a few friends I would like you to meet. Their names are Louise Young and Lilly Hone. I am hoping you'll have a wonderful and fun year! Remember room #214, 8:15 a.m. East Building.

Your friend,

Payton Osborne

Apparently, I wasn't very good at reading and paying attention to where I was going so I accidentally bumped into someone who was in front of me.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." I took a step back. "I didn't mean to bump into you I was just making my way-"

"It's ok. Don't worry, my name is Louise and you look lost

. Do you need some help?" The redhead- Louise said.

"Yeah, to be honest, I am lost. Wait... your name is Louise? OH! Payton mentioned you in her letter," I said starting to get more excited.

"Ah. I see Payton didn't tell you,"

Louise started. I slouched a little and took a tiny step back. If she noticed she didn't say anything about it.

"Payton uses the pronouns They/them. Me personally, I use She/Her but yeah, Payton uses They/them." Louise finished.

"I didn't realize." I looked around the room to make sure it was empty then continued "I also use They/Them pronouns."

"That's great!" Louise said.

"What's your name?" Louise asked.

"Um... Kristine..."

"How do you spell 'it'"

"K-r-i-s-t-i-n-e"

"No. how do you spell 'it'"

"OH!" I chuckled a little bit. "I-T!"

We both started laughing then she said.

"Holy Hephestaus! We're gonna be

late to Payton's meeting!"

We started walking and talking to room #214. I still noticed people giving us stares so I started fidgeting with the fidget cube in my oversized sweater. We walked a bit farther then I saw the room number 214. Louise opens the door and we immediately hear a person say

"YAY! I'm so happy you two could make it!" said the person turned out to be Payton. Their green eyes flashed wonderfully

.

"Yup! I was just helping out Kristine. They couldn't find this room and I was coming here anyway." Louise said obviously proud of herself.

"Showing off now Louise?" Another voice called.

"Oh hello Lilly! I didn't realize you were here!" Louise answered.

"Would the person standing beside you be Kristine?" Lilly asked then took a step towards me.

"Um... yeah I'm Kristine..." I told her.

"Well, you already know my name is Lilly but it is a pleasure to meet you," she came closer an extended her hand and I shook it.

"Um, nice to meet you too," I said to her.

"Come on Kristine. Do you mind if I call you Kris? Well anyway, come and sit with us!" Payton said their happiness clear. As I looked around I noticed that in fact, everyone else but me was sitting down. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Welcome to Willow Creek Middle school, Kris!" Payton welcomed me.

"Thanks, Payton. I'm just really nervous..." I told the group.

"There's no need to be nervous. You have us to deal with anyone who tries to mess with you." Louise announced. My mind went back to my old school 'Trinity School for Girls and Boys'. There was one kid, his name was Denis he... he was the biggest bully in the whole school and the person he decided to bully the most was me. I'd walk into the school and hear the whisper of people

saying 'Vampire' which was something Denis would call me a lot because of my violet eyes. A few minutes later I'd here 'gay' and much, MUCH worse. It's true I am gay well technically lesbian but the way they say it. It hurt me a lot.

Denis was a creepy person. He was always trying to see if I would go out with him. I always told him no and he'd get ready upset. There were days when I'd go home with bruises from where Denis had punched or kicked me earlier. He was always in the grade above me so I got a break from him in fifth grade. But once it got closer to the end of the year my anxiety started worsening again. I already had anxiety but it had gotten better when Denis was not there. The next year I would be in the 6th grade. That's when things would get real again. Once I had gotten to the 6th grade Denis was even worse. He'd use all the worst he could against me. He would tell me I was 'pathetic' a 'crybaby' or even worse a 'Faggot'. It got to the point where he started to tell me to die. That I didn't deserve to be on this Earth. All the friends I had made in the year prior had stopped talking to me except through text. They told me that if Denis saw them talking to me he'd give them all a hard time. I didn't want my friends to suffer so I told them it was fine. I think they saw me get more and more upset as each day past. My mom asked me why I didn't invite friends over anymore and I told her it was nothing they just didn't have time. One day I texted one of my friends to see if they wanted to come over and she said  
"Sure! I would love too!" I told her to come on Saturday and we could have

a sleepover at my place. I got home and told my mom. She

was absolutely delighted to hear the news.  
That Saturday I awaited the arrival of my friend Annabelle. Sure enough around midday she arrived. I took her

to my room, and we talked until my mom had finished making us lunch. Then Annabelle and I continued talking over the cheese quesadillas my mom had made. After lunch, we went back to my room, and we got to the topic of Denis.  
"You've gotta do something about him girl!" Annabelle started. "He's gonna so worse to you if you don't tell"  
"He'll plead 'not guilty' and be a teacher's pet. You know this" I told her.  
"Well, what happens if I have audio proof?" She asked. I looked over at her like she was crazy. No way could she have dirt on Denis! It was impossible.  
"Say if I did believe you. How. How did you do it?" I asked her.  
"I happen to be really good friends with one of his cronies. He also happens to owe me a favor for some" she hesitated before continuing "experiences..."  
"But- but HOW!?" I glanced around the room before continuing. "It's not like your friend could've but a tape recorder on him..." I trailed off, my eyes widening, as I saw Annabelle's reaction.  
"That's exactly what he did isn't it?" I pressed.  
"Well yeah, and I have the recording with me. So I can show someone," Annabelle said.

"Annabelle... are we actually going to do this? Are we really going to show this to someone?" I asked her quietly just above a whisper.

Suddenly my door burst open and my mom asked

"Show what to someone?"

"Um... well show this to someone..." Annabelle took out the SD card from her pocket "they are from a kid at school."

"He... um well, he bullies me every day..." I said slowly and quietly.

"HE DOES WHAT?!" My mother shouted then took a moment to breathe. "let me get this straight. He bullied you... and you didn't tell me?"

"Well, I... I didn't know how you'd react, and I know how much worse it would get if I didn't have any evidence and he found out..." I answered kind of ashamed.

"Awww... sweetheart it's alright. Now you have evidence. We can stop him. whoever he is, you never told me." My mom replied.

"Well, his name is Denis Young and he's the biggest bully in our entire school," Annabelle told her.

"Well then. let's take a listen at that SD card!" My mom exclaimed.


	2. Chapter Two: End of May or

**Chapter 2**

 **End of May or**

"Kris! Are you okay?" I heard a voice say

"They seems to have passed out." A voice I recognized as Lilly said.

"Ughhhh..." I groaned. It seemed I had passed out. I was just a little too afraid to admit it.

"I guess my nickname's Kris now," I said feeling really off.

"I don't think they're okay girls," Louise told the others.

"They weren't too open before so I think something may have happened," Lilly said.

"I think we should get them to the nurse," Payton said.

 **Later**

I woke up in the nurse's office feeling very confused. I didn't even know how I had gotten to the nurse's office or what had happened. Then it all came back to me, the girls/non-binaries, my blackout and everything. A few minutes later they came into the room and Louise asked me,

"Are you alright? You kinda just randomly passed out."

"Yeah, I think I'm okay... it was probably because I thought about my past..." I thought for a second then continued "experiences at my old school."

They looked really worried about me. I wasn't used to it.

But they were generally confused about how I had fainted. The nurse said that it was because my mind was overworked with emotions and I happened to pass out.

When the nurse finally said we could leave it was lunchtime. We went into the lunch room and everyone immediately looked at us. My first instinct was to hide away and look small, which I did. Louise noticed and asked

"Are you alright? You look scared." she thought for a moment then continued "Wait. Do you have social anxiety?"

I looked at her surprised. she turned and said

"What just because I'm popular doesn't mean I'm not smart. I mean look at Lilly!"

"What did you say about Lil?" Payton whispered aggressively.

"Payton chill. We just said she was smart and popular," Louise said.

"Alright. Just makin' sure," Payton said as they eyed us suspiciously.

"What just happened?" I asked Louise when we were sure Payton wouldn't hear.

"Payton has a crush on her. Like a really big crush." Louise informed me then wriggled her eyebrows. I ended up laughing with my real laugh. Only the really important people in my life have ever heard my real laughs so my first thought was that she'd be important. Everyone in this world has a certain thing that they can only show to the people that are going to be important in their lives. My one was my real laugh. I wonder what Louise's is.

Once we got to what must be their regular lunch I had

one of the best lunches I've had in my life. We all cracked jokes, well mostly Payton and Louise, but every once in a while Lilly or I would crack a joke. I was pretty upset when lunch ended but Louise assured me that they don't do anything during the first week. I was very surprised because at my old school the day you arrived you had classes.

"Wait so we really don't have any real classes this entire week?" I said very surprised.

"Of course?! How was it at your old school?" Louise asked me genuinely perplexed.

"We started with classes the first day we got to school," I said.

"YOU DID WHAT?" She took a breathe then continued, "You had to do school work... on the first... day of school...?"

"Yup. I hated it so much. So what happens here?" I questioned.

"Well, first we have a 'Getting to know you week', then we have a school trip that lasts a few days. I believe it's four nights five days, right Lilly?" Louise said.

"Yes, that is correct," Lilly responded. I probably looked really surprised because they all laughed. I blushed then said,

"What? I'm not used to this. We didn't have any overnight trips at my old school."

"Really? That makes no sense I thought all schools had overnight trips," Payton said clearly confused.

"Payton that's not how it is. We are privileged to be able to have overnight trips," Lilly told Payton. But it seemed She had said it with a little less stability than she normally does.

Was it because she was talking to Payton and happened to have a crush on them? I looked toward Louise and wriggled my eyebrows. she laughed really hard and I laughed along with her. The other two looked at us confused, I told them it was nothing. The next period we had a game where we go around and say our name, how old we are, and who was the first person we met at this school. So we went around and it finally got to Lilly's turn and she said

"My name is Lilly Hone, I am 14 years old and the first person I met was Payton."

Then was Payton.

"My name is Payton Osborne, I am 13 years old and the first person I met was Lilly."

After Payton was Louise.

"My name is Louise Young, I am 13 years old and the first people I met were Payton and Lilly. I met them at the same time."

At last, it was my turn. I don't really like talking in front of others so I kind

of started quietly.

"My name is-" I was interrupted by the teacher who said "Excuse me could you please talk a little louder otherwise no one can hear you"

So then I decided to start again, but louder this time.

"My name is Kristine King," I looked toward Payton then

continued with a smile, "Kris for short" I heard a squeak come from their direction, "I am 13 years old and the first person I met was Louise."

The teacher then introduced herself.

"My name is Sandra Mandler A.K.A. Mrs. Mandler, I am 28 years old and the first person I met here was Principal O'Malley."

We played a couple more games through the day and I was lucky enough to be in all the same classes, except for electives, as the others. My electives were Creative Writing and The Play, Payton chose Cooking and Art, Lilly chose Advanced Algebra and Biochemistry, and Louise chose Extra Theatre and The Play. This Friday will be the try-outs for the play. We were doing Wicked this year and I hoped I could get Elphaba, or the Wicked Witch of the West as she is more commonly known.

 **The Next Day**

Today we would be having a chill day. We could go anywhere in the school and meet all the other people around. Louise, Lilly, Payton, and I all went to the Art room and hung out there. Every once and in while Lilly would go to the library to find more books. None of us could understand how fast she could read her books. I noticed Payton staring at her quite a bit and vice versa. I felt like I had already gotten closer to them, even though this was only my second day here.

"Hey, Kris what are you drawing?" I jumped at the

sound of Louise's voice. I heard a laugh from behind me

"Did I scare you?" Louise said, a smile clear from her words. I blushed hard then said to her.

"Yes! I was very focused and you scared me!"

"Well, I wanted to come over to see what you were

drawing. I also just saw Payton and Lilly leave together,"

"Oh, this will be fun," I said while rubbing my hands together.

"Oh my gods, you are absolutely hilarious! But yeah, that's true. This will be so much fun."

"Are you ready to tease them for the rest of their lives?"

"Am I ready?! I was BORN ready!"

The bell rang and we ran to the dining hall for lunch. Today was breakfast for lunch day. I must have looked very pleasured because Louise said,

"You look like your having an-" Her mouth was covered by Lilly's hand before she finished her sentence.

"Payton," Lilly said while pointing with her other hand toward the green-eyed girl. I wondered where they had come from because we had just been alone.

"Where did you come from?!" I asked them.

"We got here a few seconds after you did!" Payton said happily.

"Well… That's nice! Are we ready to go to the table so we stop blocking everyone?" I asked. They all looked around then Louise nodded. We walked to the table chatting altogether. Once we got to our table I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned in that direction then my face

turned white. There was no way, he wasn't smart enough to come here. It- it wasn't possible. I turned back with a

look of fear on my face. The others looked really worried.

"What is it, Kris? You look really worried," Louise asked. I turned around to look for a second and I saw him giving me a scary grin.

"He-He's here. He shouldn't be-be here," I stuttered to the others.

"Who's he- oh. Oh no that is not good," Louise said.

"How come you didn't tell me it was my half brother?!" She said after.

"He's your… half-brother?" I stared at her for a second then continued, "But how…? Your so much nicer and way less creepy than he is…" I finished.

"Well, he got the bad half of our family. My dad broke up with his mom because she was really mean to him. So he then got a girlfriend and accidentally got her pregnant with me. When I was 6 they got married. I got to be the flower girl and I was very happy. Denis stayed with his mom and I didn't know much about him. All I knew was that he was mean and a really big bully. Every year for Christmas all the family had to be reunited. That meant Denis and his mom had to come to. Denis would always be making fun of me," Louise paused for a second and she looked like she wanted to cry. I felt really angry with Denis. I mean I was a stranger to him the first time we met, but this was his half-sister. It was so much worse than someone you don't know. Louise then continued,

"He would call me all sorts of things-" I cut her off by

standing up and yelling across the room

"DENIS YOUNG! YOU ARE DEAD!"

I saw him turn around and go red he then stood up and told me,

"Awww. What are you going to do? Fight me?"

"If I have to I might do just that."

"Well then. Square up we're going to fight."

"Wait! Kristine! Catch!" A familiar voice called out to me. I turned to see who it was and saw Annabelle throw an SD card towards me. I caught it then turned back to Denis.

"We might not even have to fight. Thanks to my friend over there we have this," I said holding up the SD card.

"HA! What do you think that's gonna do. It's got nothing on it anyway!" Denis shouted back. I saw the teachers coming closer to see what was going on. I ran towards the projector that was in the back and put the SD into it. The projector turned on and started playing the audio. In it you could hear Denis shouting things at me. You could hear me crying and the sound of skin hitting skin when Denis' cronies started punching and kicking me. I tensed up then turned to look at him and his face was white. He turned to Annabelle who I now realized had actually come out of nowhere and said,

"You- you lied to me! You told me everything on there had been deleted!"

"Well, you are clearly not the brightest so I believed I could fool you. Guess what? I was right. The one I showed you was a backup I have," Annabelle responded. Denis then came stalking towards me or at least tried to. The

teachers blocked his path and the P.E. teacher picked him up and brought him to the principal's office. That day he

was expelled from our school, Willow Creek Middle school. It was an amazing day all in all, I had Annabelle come and join our lunch table. Louise was in tears with the others trying to comfort her, then she saw me jumped up and hugged me so hard I thought my bones would be crushed. I introduced them to Annabelle, my first and only friend until this year, they accepted her as part of the group. After lunch we continued on with the rest of the day but more people came up to me and said thanks. It turns out they were from my old school. Every time somebody thanked me I'd blush from embarrassment and I'd see Louise looking a bit annoyed. I thought little of it. To be honest it was probably because people kept stopping us.


	3. Chapter Three: Early June

**Chapter 3**

 **Early June**

The date is June 5th. Annabelle had sadly moved away and It's almost the last day of school. I can tell people are getting really hyped up for summer and are kinda hating school but everyone was excited today.

"OH MY GOD! I still can't believe we're going to see Dear Evan Hansen This is insane!" Louise squealed for the 1,000th time today.

"I can't believe it either but I guess we deserve it. This year was really hectic," I told her. "Also I brought enough money to get us all snacks and a T-shirt"

Louise's face lit up and she squealed "Really!"

"Yup. I brought enough because I know you really wanted a shirt."

"You do realize we brought money too right Kris?" Lilly asked as she walked toward us.

"Oh right. Well, it's never bad to be over prepared!" I responded then realized I was starting to sound like Payton. They seemed to have rubbed off on me.

"How much did you guys bring anyway? I brought $100 so we could have extra for other things," I said.

"Wow. That's quite a lot Kris," Lilly told me. "I brought $35."

"I brought $50 for the show!" I turned around startled when Payton said that.

"My grandmother actually forced me into bringing $70. She told me to get snacks for all of you guys," Louise said, "I mean I was going to get us all snacks anyway but

She well, gave me the money."

"You know? What if we all put our money together and get the things everyone wants! And then we split the remaining money between the rest of us," I asked.

"That sounds like an excellent idea Kris!" Lilly remarked. "If we add the amount of money we all brought we end up with $255,"

"That is so much money! I can't believe we have that much altogether!" Payton said.

"Ok. So we need snacks for everyone and snacks cost $5 each then we have… $235 for anything else," I told them.

"Also, I believe shirts are $40 so if we each get a shirt then we have… $75 left," Louise said.

"That means we each will get $18.75 in the end!" Payton said.

"Wow. First you come up with ideas then you do the math it seems you're stealing my job. I'm supposed to be the smart one here!" Lilly protested.

"Well you're still a genius to me," I heard Payton mumble.

 **One the bus**

"Uggggghhhhhhh this is gonna be such a long bus ride," Louise said.

"Yeah well, at least we have each other to talk to," Payton said.

"Just so you guys know I'll probably be listening to my music and chilling on my phone," I said. Buses normally made me feel really anxious.

"Anxiety?" Lilly asked

"Yup,"

"Well then, we'll be right here if you need us!" Louise told me.

"Thanks guys," I told them.

Turns out we actually had a lot of fun on the bus ride. I was anxious most of the time because I kept thinking about what could go wrong but I was always, almost, immediately distracted by one of the others. We laughed as people raced past the bus on their motorcycles. Louise tried to imitate the motorcycle noises which made all of us laugh. We could see the New York skyline from where we were. It was the most beautiful sight I could've ever seen. I hadn't really been to New York since I never really liked to leave my home. I guess Louise noticed the amazement on my face.

She said, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah… I can't believe I've never been here!" I told her.

"Wait, WHAT?! You've never been to New York?" Louise basically shouted. I winced from the sudden loud noise.

"Louise! You've scared her!" Payton shouted. I winced again then they said, "Oh sorry kiddo!"

"It's alright just sudden loud noises…" I said.

"Do not worry Kris. We are all right here for you" Lilly told me.

"But seriously, how have you never been to New York before?" Louise said, quieter this time.

"I don't really like social interaction or big crowds" I said, not lying but avoiding the whole truth. The truth was my father was an abusive man and he would yell at and hit my mother and I. He would never let us go anywhere and we had to get his permission to even leave the house. Some days he would leave and not come back for hours sometimes even until one in the morning.


End file.
